


𝘽𝙀𝙎𝙏 𝙁𝙍𝙄𝙀𝙉𝘿𝙎 // s. rintarou

by sunasbestslut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunasbestslut/pseuds/sunasbestslut
Summary: ❝𝐈 𝐊𝐍𝐎𝐖 𝐖𝐄'𝐑𝐄 𝐁𝐄𝐒𝐓 𝐅𝐑𝐈𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐒 𝐁𝐔𝐓 𝐈 𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔!❞╰── ➤𝗂𝗇 𝗐𝗁𝗂𝖼𝗁 𝗍𝗐𝗈 𝖻𝖾𝗌𝗍 𝖿𝗋𝗂𝖾𝗇𝖽𝗌 𝖿𝖺𝗅𝗅 𝗂𝗇 𝗅𝗈𝗏𝖾𝗌𝗍𝖺𝗋𝗍𝖾𝖽 01.07.21 - 𝗈𝗇𝗀𝗈𝗂𝗇𝗀｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆sunaxfem!reader｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆𝙘𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙙𝙚𝙨𝙞𝙜𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙗𝙮 𝙢𝙚.𝗰𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗯𝗲𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗻𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗯𝗿𝗼𝘄𝗻𝗶𝗲𝘇 𝗼𝗻 𝗶𝗻𝘀𝘁𝗮i do not own haikyuu or the characters. they belong to HARUICHI FURUDATE.⤷ i only own the plot and my oc's©𝒔𝒖𝒏𝒂𝒔𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒔𝒍𝒖𝒕²⁰²¹
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. ⁰¹ 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵

(read a lil fast for this part so the music matches up insert 'why'd you only ever call me when you're high?') 

𝐈𝐓 𝐖𝐀𝐒 𝐅𝐈𝐍𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐘 𝐓𝐈𝐌𝐄 𝐓𝐎 𝐌𝐎𝐕𝐄 𝐈𝐍𝐓𝐎 𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐑 𝐂𝐎𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐆𝐄 𝐃𝐎𝐑𝐌𝐒. You and Suna ended up going to the same college. All your boxes were packed, new decorations/furniture was delivered. All you had to do was move them in your apartment. 

You and Suna drove together, with your parents taking separate cars. As soon as you pulled off, Suna grabbed the ox cord plugging in his phone. A couple songs played before he found one on his playlist. When he found a song he liked, you both turned to look at each other.

You started slightly bopping your head to the music. It was basically you guys' song. You played it all the time 24/7. 

"Now it's three in the morning, and I'm tryin' to change your mind" you sang.

"Left you multiple missed calls and to my message you reply" he finished.

"Why'd you only call me when you're high?" you started.

"High?" Suna followed.

You continued going back and forth, singing some parts together until the song finished. Another Arctic Monkeys song (Do I Wanna Know) to be specific. 

"Funny how our favorite song is Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High, but we've never smoked or been high a day in our 18 years of living." Suna stated. 

"Yeah it's a little ironic if you think about it." you replied.

"I mean, either way we're not going to be smoking anytime soon." he said.

"Yeah."

➢

After nearly eight hours of driving you and Suna switching seats after four hours, you finally arrived at your apartment complex, parking your car in the large parking lot. Yours and Suna parents exited your cars and began unloading the cars. 

Walking to the office, the receptionist gave you your apartment keys and number.. 

You and Suna figured it would be best to love off campus so you don't have to worry about sharing bathrooms with a bunch or strangers. (Plus, no curfew.)

"Where do you want your bed?" your dad asked, bringing your bed frame and mattress into your room. "Over there please." you pointed to the spot in-between two pillars like walls. "Got it kiddo!" Your apartment was a two bedroom one bathroom, with an open floor plan. 

Your dad began setting up your bed frame in the spot you told him, while you and your mom set up your desk. Next door, Suna's parents were doing the same thing, his mom doing most of the cleaning. 

You finished setting up your desk and began decorating other things around your room like handing up your led lights, pictures, etc. 

Finishing all the decorating and cleaning, you went over to Suna's room to check it out. His room was dark with some neon signs and license plates, pictures, posters along the walls. 'This is pretty much his room back home' you thought while looking around. "What do ya think?" Suna said proudly while smirking. 

"Meh, could be better" you said pretending to be unimpressed. Turning around, you began to walk out when you were tackled onto the bed. "Say that again." Suna said while tickling you.

You started laughing, unable to breath when he reached your tickle spot. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!! IM- IM- HAAHASEHWA" you could barely get a word in before he straddled you tickling under your under arms. 

"OKAY OKAY- IM SOR- IM SORRY! JUST GET OFF ME!" Suna smirked getting off you, ceasing his attack on your under arms. 

"Man, I hate you." you said, blowing air from your nose. 

"You don't mean that."

"Ugh you know me too well."

"Yup. Now say my room is cool before I tickle you again."

"You're a validation whore and I hope you know that."

"Only for you" he retorted with a smirk.

"Your room is cool. Happy now?"

"Yes. Very happy."

You rolled your eyes and grabbed his hand pulling him into your room. "Not even surprised, this is like your room back home." he said. "You're so difficult you know that?" you said. "Yeah but that's why you love me, so I'm not going to stop." 

"Ouuu, burn!" your dad said trying to sound cool." Everyone in the room looked at each other and began laughing. 

"Alright we gotta go kiddo. My bed and job are calling my name." your dad said heading out the dorm. 

"Alright, call me when you get home." you hugged your mom and dad exchanging a few byes and I love yous before they left. 

"Let me see your schedule." you said while hanging the last few of your pictures on the wall while Suna went to grab his schedule. He came back with a white sheet of paper and immediately plopped onto your bed.

You began looking over his schedule to see you had at least three classes with him.

"We have math, chemistry, and english together in the morning." you were happy that there would at least be someone you knew in class.

"Im hungry." Suna whined. "I mean we have to go shopping anyways for groceries, we can get take out and watch a movie since school starts in two weeks." you sat up to put your h/c hair up out your face. 

"Well don't just sit there let's go!" you turned to grab his arm pulling him off your bed, and out the door.

➢

You and Suna finished eating and the movie. Now it was two am. Your eyes began to feel heavy, your body slumping onto Suna's shoulder. Feeling the weight increased on his side, he turned to look at you rolling his eyes, then smirking. "I swear she always falls asleep first. . . loser."

Suna gently picked you up, carrying you to your room into your bed. He turned all the lights off in the kitchen, living room, and your room; then made his way to his room to turn in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: they were originally gonna be in dorms but.. no❤️. plus the apartment is easier cause when they start 🌿and frickin, they don't have to worry about people in the next dorm.


	2. ⁰²𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦

𝐈𝐓 𝐇𝐀𝐃 𝐁𝐄𝐄𝐍 𝐓𝐖𝐎 𝐖𝐄𝐄𝐊𝐒 𝐎𝐅 𝐋𝐈𝐕𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐒𝐔𝐍𝐀. Living with him was way better than you had expected, since he was kind of lazy. You adjusted to your large campus, sharing a living space with your best friend, even a bathroom.

You were currently studying, when Suna knocked on your door calling your name repeatedly . Rolling your eyes, you answered "Come in."

The door opened and Suna plopped down onto your bed looking at the ceiling. "I'm bored." he exclaimed, rolling over dragging the word 'bored'.

"Well, what do you wanna do? It's Friday so we could do whatever." you stood up from your desk to plop onto your bed, moving Suna over.

"We could ask Tsumu if we could go over to his house." You pulled up his contact on the message app and asked him. 

[𝐘/𝐍]:  
TSUMUU  
can suna and i come over?  
we're bored.

[𝐏𝐈𝐒𝐒 𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐊]:  
yeah. but samu and  
i have some friends over.  
we're getting stoned rn.

[𝐘/𝐍]:  
save some for suna and i

[𝐏𝐈𝐒𝐒 𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐊]:  
:O y/n you smoke!!  
since when i thought you   
were innocent. BAD  
SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOUR  
LUNGS. 

[𝐘/𝐍]:  
aren't you smoking  
right now tho?

[𝐏𝐈𝐒𝐒 𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐊]:  
. . .  
[insert address here]  
my rolling station is now  
open to you and suna.

[𝐘/𝐍]:  
we'll be there in 20

➣

You and Suna arrived at the twins house pulling up into the driveway. Walking to the front door, you rang the doorbell slightly hugging your shoulders since it was a bit windy. 

Atsumu opened the door with a huge grin on his face, eyes red. "Y/n!! I didn't think you were gonna come!" He leans in to hug you but you step to the side, causing him to go head first into Suna's chest. 

"Ew what the fuck. Get off me." He deadpanned, pushing the male off him. 

You stepped into the house, taking your shoes off. There was laughter a few steps away. Following it, you walked into the living room, to find Osamu, Kiyoko, Aran, Kita, and a girl you didn't recognize who were either blowing smoke, or inhaling.

"Hey Y/n." Kita said, looking at you with his usual relaxed expression. 

"Hi Kita, it's been a while." You walked over to give him a hug. 

"Yeah, glad to see you again!" You sat on the couch next to Suna, crossing your legs while leaning into the couch. 

"Here." Atsumu handed you a blunt, of course taking it. You inspected it not really knowing how to inhale since it was your first time.

"Just put it to your mouth, inhale a little bit, then open your mouth and exhale." Atsumu showed you what to do but it didn't help because he was high and terrible at giving instructions, sober or high. 

Suna snatched the blunt from your hands and hit it himself. He looked like a natural. He didn't cough or wheeze once.

"Suna have you smoked before?" you already knew the answer but just wanted to double check.

"Yeah, but when you're not around though." he said before taking another hit. 

That makes you the only noobie in the room. You took the blunt back from Suna, inhaling. The back of your throat burned like hell. You opened your mouth releasing the smoke, before coughing a little. You turned your head to see Suna smirking with his phone up, recording you.

"I hate you." you exclaimed while rolling your eyes.

"You love me." he retorted.

You roll your eyes before taking another hit. Your throat is still burning, but not as much. Opening your mouth, you release the smoke into the air.

➣

30 minutes later, you and Suna on your second blunt. Your eyes began to turn red, and you felt like things were moving in slow motion. 

"AND THEN I SAID 'SHUT YER TRAP!' HAHAHA" Atsumu was cracking up. 'He's so funny when he's high. He's been making jokes for like 15 minutes now' you thought to yourself.

"Rin I'm tired" you whined, slumping your head against Suna's shoulder falling asleep. He turned his head to look down at you. Sighing, he leaned back to put your head on his lap. 

All of a sudden, his cheeks heat up slightly, turning a light shade of red. 'Why is my face so hot?' he thought.

Shaking the thought out his head, he lifted your head off his lap to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen. 

By now, it was around 1:30 am. Everyone was either asleep, or about to fall asleep. Suna's high had begun to fall, as he became sober and more aware of his surroundings.

"Tsumu we're gonna go." Suna grabbed your slides from the front door and slipped them on you, picking you up in bridal style placing you into the car, buckling you in.

➣

Suna carried you into your room gently pulling the covers back, placing you under the soft blanket. 

He was about to head to his room when he heard you mumble something in your sleep. Out of instinct, he pulled his phone out, opening the camera, pressing record with the flash on. 

"Rin you're so pretty." you said before stirring in the bed. 

In an instant, Suna stopped recording as a light blush crept upon his face. Tucking his phone in his pocket, he crept out your room closing the door, still blushing.


	3. ⁰³𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘣𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘥𝘢𝘺

(late birthday special)

𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐖𝐎𝐊𝐄 𝐔𝐏 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐍𝐄𝐗𝐓 𝐃𝐀𝐘 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐀 𝐒𝐋𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓 𝐇𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐀𝐂𝐇𝐄. Slowly sitting up in your bed, you grabbed your phone checking the date and time. It was Monday, January 25th, 2021. 

(lets pretend its january even tho they just started college-)

Immediately jumping out of bed, you tiptoe to Sunas room to check if he was asleep, which he was. 'How the hell does he sleep with half his body off the bed?? No wonder his posture is so bad.' Closing his door, you head to the kitchen to make breakfast.

➢

As soon as you placed the plates on the mini dining table, you heard a door close followed by a yawn and footsteps. Suna came from behind you and placed his chin on the top of your head, wrapping his arms around your shoulders. 

When you were young, Suna would tease you by placing his chin above your head proceeding to call you short. He's been doing this since you guys were about seven or eight years old, and just never grew out of it since. 

"Okay, I have two things to say to you" you started. "One. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" You exclaimed. "I have a whole bunch of things planned for us to do today so you better be ready." 

"Two... your chin is pointyyyy." You wined, slightly ducking, and pushing his arms off to get out his pointy chin torture method. "One, thank you and we should leave after we finish." he started. 

"(Y/nnnn) you didn't complain when we were younger though." The tall male followed you out the kitchen, sitting down at the table. 

"Well duh, your chin wasn't so sharp and pointy." you sat at the table across from Suna picking up your utensils to start eating. 

➢

You and Suna stood in front of a corner shop. When you walked in, Suna's eyes immediately darted to the shelfs with fruit jelly sticks. "Get as many as you want, but not too many cause I'm still a broke college freshman." You said while grabbing a basket. 

He grabbed four buckets-

Shaking your head, you followed him to the register pulling your wallet out to pay. "That'll be 3,315.59 yen please. "The cashier said while tapping buttons on the register screen. 

Handing the cashier the money, you grabbed the bag saying a small 'thank you,' then heading out the store, the tall birthday boy following behind you. 

"(Y/n) did I ever tell you how much I love you? Cause I do." The male said, reaching into the bag to grab a lemon jelly stick. "Yeah, yeah, I know you do. I love you too Rinrin. Now come one we have three more places to go." you buckled yourself in the driver's seat, pulling out the shopping center. 

➢

Over the past hour, you had Driven Suna to the mall for some quick shopping, and we're now on your way to go roller skating. You could barely skate so Suna should be able to get some good videos of you struggling and falling. 

"Men's size 30.5 (us size 12.5, europe size 46.5) for him and s/s for me please." you told the worker at the skating booth. The worker traded you the skates for your skate tickets. You sat down to put your skates on and as soon as you stood up, you began to slip and immediately grabbed on to whatever was closest. Suna. 

The DJ began playing the song NEON by Yukika as he switched on couples skate but you and Suna usually go together anyways since you're so close. The tall male immediately pulled out his phone and began recording you trying not to laugh so he could get good angles. He proceeded to taunt you by circling around you backwards, on one leg, and other various tricks. 

All of a sudden, Suna grabbed your hand and pulled you into the skating rink, ignoring your protests of 'I can't skate' and 'Wait no you're going in the fast lane, Rinrin I CAN'T SKATE!' He didn't bother going slow since he was skating in the outer lanes of the rink. 

He was going fast on purpose. You were still struggling in his grasp when Suna picked you up off the ground, holding you bridal style. He eventually somehow switched you onto his back, earning impressed looks from by passers. 

When the song was over, Suna put you down on the carpeted floor of the rink, with a shit-eating smirk on his face. 

"Caught all of that in 4k." pulling out his phone, he began chuckling at the video of you struggling to stand up straight. 

"I was gonna say something mean but it's your birthday so I won't say anything." you said. 

➢

When you arrived home, the lights were on and noises came from inside. "Stay behind me, I don't know what or who is inside." Suna said, pulling you behind him. You slowly followed behind him as he unlocked the door to see Atsumu, Osamu, Kita, Aran, and some more members from the high school volleyball team with streamers and various decorations. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUNA!!" Everyone exclaimed seeing you and the male walk in. 

"How the hell did you get in here? None of you have a key." Suna questioned. "Don't worry about it." Atsumu said. 

"Yeah (Y/n) we need to change the locks. I don't like the fact that Atsumu can walk in here whenever he wants." Suna deadpanned. "Yeah let's do that ASAP." you responded.

After that small episode, you all migrated to the living room to sing happy birthday, eat some cake, and open gifts, yours being the best of course.


	4. ⁰⁴𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦

𝐌𝐈𝐃𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐌𝐒 𝐖𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐀𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐑𝐍𝐄𝐑, and you had a whole bunch of studying to do. While you were stressing to keep your grades up, Suna was just relaxing as if there wasn't a problem in the world

Tired of studying, you decided to do your favorite thing in the world: bother Suna. Leaving your room you walked across the hall to Suna's room, knocking twice. 

He opened the door while blowing out smoke, the smell of weed immediately filling your nostrils. 

"Gimme." you said holding your hand in a pinching motion to take the blunt from Suna. 

"You sure you can handle it? You went into a coughing fit last time." Suna said holding the blunt slightly out of your reach.

"I'll never know if you don't give me the blunt. Soooo... gimme." you said making grabby hands at the male. 

Suna stepped aside, allowing you entry to his room while handing you the blunt. Focusing so you don't have another cough attack, you bring the blunt to your lips inhaling slightly. 

Ignoring the slight burn in the back of your throat you inhale a little more. You remove the blunt from your lips, exhaling slowly. Noticing you didn't cough once, you turn to look at Suna who had an impressed look on his face. 

"Yes! I did it without coughing!" you exclaimed. "I know, i'm proud of you. I still have to teach you how to roll though." Suna said, taking the blunt from you to take a hit.

"I know I'm impressed." Suna began walking toward his desk and pulled out his rolling station. "Now...you're gonna learn how to roll." he said. He proceeded to pull out his rolling tray, jar of weed, two grinders, and filter paper.

(a/n: this is gonna be an in depth tutorial on rolling a blunt. i didn't watch all those youtube videos for nothing)

"First you gotta grind it." He started by placing some weed in both grinders, sealing the lid on both. 

"Now rotate the grinder so the weed gets a little smaller."

Doing as he instructed, you began to rotate the grinder until everything was in the small net connected to the grinder.

"For the filter, fold the paper vertically back and forth about one-fourth of the way, then wrap the rest around the folds." he said as he handed you the paper.

Making the filter was a little hard since the paper was really small, but it would all be worth it in the end because you would be able to smoke.

"Fold the wrapping paper in half horizontally, then empty the net from the grinder onto the paper on the side farthest from you. But don't get it on the glue tho. After that, slide the filter onto the side closest to you like this. Then you can roll, starting from the filter so you can make sure it's secure." Suna instructed.

Folding the paper in half, you began emptying the weed onto the paper. You easily slid the filter onto the paper, beginning to pack the weed together. Starting to tightly roll the paper around the filter, you slowly began to get used to rolling. 

Licking the glue to seal the filter in place, you caught a glance at Suna staring at you. Your face began to heat up due to the way he was staring at you. 

"Rin you okay?" you asked, still rolling the blunt. 

"Yeah I'm good, just making sure you're doing it right. That's all." he turned away from you, going back to his desk. 

"Okay, just making sure cause you were staring at me." 

Once you finished rolling, you swiped your tongue across the glue to seal everything in. 

"Alright last two steps." Suna started. "Take this, and hold the blunt with the filter down on the tray and pack it in so you can get a slow burn. Then twist the end and you're done."

Doing as he instructed, you packed the weed in the paper, twisting the end after.

"Look, I did it! I did it Rin I did it!" you said excitedly, having rolled your first blunt. 

"I know. Good job." Suna then ruffled your hair gently before pulling out his lighter.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

——

One blunt on your own and one shared with Suna later, you were high. 

Sitting up on Suna's bed "Rin-suna i'm hungry. Let's go to like McDonalds or something." you whined.

"Fine, but you're paying for your own food." he retorted.

"Ugh fine." you responded. 

You got up off his bed and headed into your room to change. Putting on sweatpants, one of Sunas hoodies, you slipped your crocs on leaving your room with your wallet in your hand. 

"Ready?" Suna asked as he slipped his slides on. "Yeah i'm ready. Onward to McDonalds we go!" you semi shouted, causing Suna to stifle a laugh. 

——

When you arrived, Suna immediately rushed in line. Rolling your eyes at his antics, you followed him into the line, standing shoulder to shoulder. 

When it was your turn to order, Suna went first. 

"Hi, can I get a Bic Mac combo, with 10 piece chicken nuggets?" the male said eagerly.

The worker began typing his order in the register, as you turned to look at Suna with wide eyes. 

"You're a fucking fatass." you deadpanned. 

"Not my fault I have an appetite after I get high. So leave me and order your food." he retorted. 

"And what can I get for you?" the worker asked.   
Giving the worker your full attention, you order f/f with f/d. 

"And you call me the fatass." Suna said with a smirk in his face."

"Rin," you started. "Shut the fuck up."

"Your total is 2,271.46 yen. Are you paying in cash or card?" the cashier asked. 

"Cash." Suna began to pull out his wallet, handing the cashier the money, including a tip. 

"What happened to "you're paying for your own food?" you mocked Suna, adjusting your stance to mimic his. 

"Hush, you know I always pay for you. Then you end up buying me chuupets in return." the tall male said. 

"Touché." you said.


	5. 05 → 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> play pink + white(frank ocean) and sativa(jhené aiko) at the start. then at the second timeskip, play break from toronto(partynextdoor)

MIDTERMS WERE OVER, NOW ALLOWING YOU TO RELAX. Being new to the xx major you had to study like hell to pass midterms, but you pulled through in the end.

"Rin, hurry up or we're going to be late!" You shouted at the middle blocker. Suna thought it would be a good idea to let you sleep in 30 extra minutes which you are extremely grateful for since you stayed up late doing homework, but you also needed that 30 minutes to make yourself look presentable. 

"(Y/N) are you ready yet? If we're not in the car in the next five minutes, we're going to be late!" Suna yelled from the front door of your apartment. 

"I am! I just need to put my shoes on then we can leave!" you quickly put your socks on, following with your slides. You grabbed your wallet and phone and began rushing out the apartment locking the door. 

—

You were 10 minutes late. You rushed into class, panting with your hands on your knees and head down trying to catch your breath. It also didn't help that your first class was on the other side of the campus. 

You looked up to expect your professor to scold you, but you were met with an empty classroom. You had at first thought this was some kind of prank or that classes had been delayed. But you waited in the classroom for another 15 minutes, nobody walking through the door. 

You sighed as you packed your stuff to leave, when the classroom door opened, walking three males—Suna, Osamu, and Atsumu. 

"(Y/N)-chan!" As soon as Atsumu laid eyes on you, he ran up the stairs in the lecture hall to hug you. You tried to turn around and run before the 6'1 male caught you. Unfortunately, you weren't fast enough because he caught up to you and tackled you to the ground. 

"Damn it Tsumu. Damn you and your fast volleyball legs," you groaned. 

You opened your eyes to see Atsumu with his hands on both sides of your head, holding himself up inches away from your face. 

At this very moment, Suna felt a pang of jealousy run through his veins. Why he felt jealous, he didn't know. But he did know that he wanted Atsumu off you as soon as possible.

Once Atsumu realized how close his face was to yours, his ears heated up as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. 

"My bad (Y/N). I was just excited to see you, it's been like a week." Atsumu said rubbing the back of his neck. 

"It's okay," you said with a gentle smile on your face. You gave Atsumu a proper hug, then walked down the lecture hall stairs to greet Osamu and Suna. 

"Hey Samu, how ya been?" you asked giving him a side hug, which he returned. 

"Good for the most part, if you don't count the countless times Tsumu was being an idiot," he said with a smirk on his face. 

"Shut yet trap Samu! I am NOT an idiot.. you are!" Atsumu huffed. 

Rolling your eyes and chuckling at his antics, you made your way over to Suna who stood there with a bored expression on his face.

"Hey (Y/N)," Suna said. 

"Hey, Rin," you said smiling while looking into his yellow-green eyes. You knew Suna's eyes were pretty, but until you looked into them and found Suna starting back into yours. 

"So, you two gonna stop starting at each other, or are we gonna get some food, and go home?" Osama asked. 

You hadn't realized you stopped breathing until Atsumu pulled you out of your thoughts. 

"Yeah, let's go," you said. 

You were about to walk out of the classroom when you came to an abrupt stop. "Okay wait before we go, where is everybody?" you asked. 

"Oh yeah, classes are canceled today. Suna said putting his hands on your shoulder, to push you out of the classroom.

"So you're telling me, I thought I woke up late for no reason?" you said. 

"Yeah pretty much." All three males said. 

"Anyways, let's get food because I'm really hungry," Suna said. 

—

You guys took two different cars, you and Suna in one, the twins in the other. Agreeing to stop at Freshness Burger for food. 

The twins left after eating due to their parents coming to visit them later on and they had to clean up. 

Suna had fallen asleep on the couch immediately after eating since he was tired. 

(cue 'break from toronto' by partynextdoor)

You were now relaxing in your bed wearing a bra and sweatpants, feeling too lazy to take it off eating. Scrolling through your phone, your eyelids feeling heavy. All of a sudden, someone began knocking on your door.

Rolling your eyes as you were about to fall asleep, you pulled the covers off your body and opened your room door, only to be greeted with a high middle blocker.

"(Y/N) I wanna cuddle." Suna yawned walking into your room. Suna and you cuddled often, so his request was nothing new.

"Closing your room door, you and Suna made way to your bed, you laying down first, Suna then laying on top of you. 

Suna snakes his arms around your waist, burying his face in your chest. You pulled the blanket over the two of you setting your phone down. 

"Comfortable?" you asked the male laying on top of you. 

Instead of giving a response to your question, Suna just nodded, burying his face deeper into your chest. 

You were about to fall asleep while playing with his hair when you realized,

You like Suna.


End file.
